


At Calmindon (Art for Not Alone, Not Ever)

by strix_alba



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Big Bang Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strix_alba/pseuds/strix_alba





	At Calmindon (Art for Not Alone, Not Ever)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Alone, Not Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131702) by [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah). 



_"After a while, Aldarion stopped and made way for her. Ancalimë passed through the last curtain of delicate leaves, only to find a mass of white. She looked up, to the lighthouse that threatened to touch the clouds, and stood in awe."_


End file.
